


Another Impulsive Things

by wonuthekitten



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Best Friends, Bottom Yoon Jeonghan, Co-workers, Hate to Love, M/M, Romantic Fluff, Top Kim Mingyu
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:15:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27280291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wonuthekitten/pseuds/wonuthekitten
Summary: Ketika Jeonghan yang lelah dengan percintaan bertemu Mingyu yang membuatnya harus memutuskan pilihan implusif lainnya dalam hidup.
Relationships: Kim Mingyu/Yoon Jeonghan
Kudos: 11





	Another Impulsive Things

**Author's Note:**

> For all Gyuhan, Maaf ya kalau kepanjangan.... fyuhh (mengelap keringat)

Yoon Jeonghan, pria dengan tinggi semampai idaman bagi banyak orang, cerdas, sukses di usia muda, dan tentunya pribadi yang supel. Yoon Jeonghan disenangi banyak orang tapi siapa sangka jika semua kelebihannya tentu tidak dapat memungkiri kekurangannya dalam memilih pasangan. 3 kali berpacaran, 3 kali juga Jeonghan harus merasakan patah hati.

Tekad bulat untuk tidak memiliki pasangan pun ia bangun sejak saat itu.   
'Apa itu punya pasangan? cih.. hanya membuat repot saja' Jawaban klasik milik Jeonghan setiap kali teman-temannya menanyakan mengenai kisah asmaranya.

"Lo yakin gak mau punya pasangan lagi?"

"Jangankan punya pasangan lagi, ngelakuin pendekatan aja gue enek"

"Yeelah, coba aja dulu kali. Gue punya teman nih, baru aja balik dari france, doi nekunin sekolah fashion loh" Ujar Seungcheol mencoba menarik perhatian Jeonghan.

Memang betul jika fashion adalah kegemaran Jeonghan, tapi tidak saat disatukan dengan kata-kata yang berhubungan dengan masalah asmara dan berkenalan dengan orang baru.

"Gue bilang gue gak mau pacaran!"

"Yang nyuruh lo pacaran juga siapa sih, ini tuh nyuruh lo kenalan aja. Beside anaknya besok bakal ke kantor kita"

Jeonghan memutar matanya malas "Ya sama aja kan, ujung-ujungnya jadian"

"Halah, lebay lo... yaudah kalau gak mau, tapi anaknya besok datang jam 9 pagi, sekedar fyi buat lo"

Seungcheol berlalu dari kubikel kerja Jeonghan yang diiringi dengan teriakan berisi kata-kata 'Terserah, gue gak peduli' milik Jeonghan.

Mendengar ocehan orang-orang yang selalu bertanya tentang kapan dirinya akan memiliki pasangan lagi adalah ocehan paling hina bagi Jeonghan, mengapa semua harus diisyaratkan dengan memiliki pasangan? mengapa hidup tenang dan berkecukupan serta sukses dalam berkarir bukan menjadi tolak ukur yang pantas? mengapa harus selalu pasangan dan pasangan? 

"Orang-orang tuh udah pada gila kali ya, pasangan mulu yang dipikir" Desis Jeonghan sambil menyeruput soup rumput laut yang dipesannya siang tadi.

Sisa hari itu dihabiskan Jeonghan dengan menonton variety show favoritenya dan samangkok soup rumput laut, dan diakhiri dengan Seungcheol yang mengajak Jeonghan pulang bersama.

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

"psst.... psstt....."  
"heh bujang! dengar gk lo?"

Desisan dari Jeonghan membuat Seungcheol berhenti memanggilnya, setelahnya tatapan tajam milik Jeonghan lah yang terarah ke Seungcheol.

"Santai boss... hehehe, lo liat jam gih. 10 menit lagi nih"

Tatapan tajam Jeonghan semakin menjadi, kemudian jari telunjuknya ia arahkan ke lehernya memperagakan adegan seperti pisau yang menyanyat leher.

"Yeu serem amat sih.... iya-iya nih gue diam"  
Seungcheol kemudian kembali ke kubikel kerja miliknya.

"eh ehh..... lo lihat laki yang tadi satu lift sama kita?

"iya lah jelas... gila wangi banget tu laki!"

"iya kan, tau gak? dengar-dengar katanya sih dia bakal gantiin Pak Wanto"

"hihihi, cocok deh sekali-kali boss kita yang muda gitu"

"Asli deh tsaayy, biar ada pemandangan gitu"

Pembicaraan kedua karyawan tadi membuat fokus Jeonghan sedikit ikut larut ke dalamnya.

"Anak yang dibilang Seungcheol kali ya?" Gumamnya sembari memandang ke arah layar komputernya.

"Heh syaiton, anaknya bentar lagi datang buat perkenalan diri"

"Lo bisa gak sehari aja gak ngagetin gue? Mana pakai nama aneh-aneh lagi"

"Aelah santai aja napa, ayo paduka rapi-rapi dulu mana tau doi jodoh lo"

"hshhhss Lo bisa diam gak? Dan gue gak peduli tentang itu orang mau dia perkenalan atau perpisahan, gue gak peduli. oke!"

Jeonghan kemudian berlalu ke arah coffee maker yang ada di sudut kiri ruangan tempat kerja mereka, mengambil segelas berharap dapat meredakan sakit kepala yang dibuat sahabat karibnya tadi.

"Halo semua... Selamat Pagi"

Terdengar sapaan dengan suara rendah dan berat yang mengisi satu ruangan siang itu, tidak nyaring sih tetapi cukup untuk mengalihkan atensi semua orang saat itu.

Tidak terkecuali Jeonghan dan segalas coffeenya. Sembari menyeruput coffee, wajahnya dimiringkannya sedikit untuk melihat orang yang memberi salam tadi.

"Salam kenal, nama saya Kim Mingyu biasa dipanggil Mingyu, Mulai hari ini dan seterusnya saya yang akan menggantikan posisi yang dipegang Bapak Wanto, Mohon kerjasamanya semua" Ucap pria bernama Mingyu tadi sembari membungkukkan badannya 90° sebagai tanda hormat yang kemudian dibalas oleh semua karyawan yang ada di dalam ruangan.

Sehabis acara ramah tamah antara karyawan dan boss baru, Mingyu kemudian sepenuhnya adalah milik Seungcheol. 

"NAJISSSSSS...." Pekikan suara Seungcheol adalah kata pertama yang Mingyu dapat.

"Najis banget, gue lebih tua dari lo malah lo jadi boss gue sekarang"

"Shut up man.... beruntung aja gue, lagian ini kan karena gue ngambil sekolah lagi. Lo kemarin gue ajak kagak mau"

"Cape gue sekolah mulu. pintar enggak, tipes iya"

"Alasan muluu ini mah..."

"Benaran kali Gyu"

Kegiatan berbincang antara keduanya pun terhenti saat seorang Yoon Jeonghan jalan melewati kedua pria tersebut.

"Eh Han sini ah, nih kenalan dulu sama Bapak divisi kita yang baru"

Jeonghan hanya memandang pria yang memanggilnya dengan malas tapi akhirnya berjalan juga ke arahnya.

"Perkenalkan saya Yoon Jeonghan, bagian editing" Ucapnya dengan menjulurkan tangan sebelah kanannya juga membungkukan badannya.

"Kim Mingyu, umm... mestinya sih lo udah tau deh gue dibagian apa" Jawab Mingyu dengan sedikit tersenyum sinis, namun sialnya Seungcheol yang berada di sebelah Mingyu malah tertawa terbahak.

"Anjirr, lawak lo!! Jelas lah semua tau hahaha, udah udah gue mau balik kerja aja lah"

Setelahnya, Seungcheol meninggalkan Mingyu dan Jeonghan berdiri memaku menghadap satu sama lain. Jeonghan lah yang pertama memutus kontak mata antara keduanya.

"Umm I'm sorry Mr. Kim. I think it's better for me to continue my work here, nice to meet you Mr. Kim"

"Yeah... sure, Yoon"

Dengan begitu Mingyu pun meninggalkan Jeonghan yang mencoba fokus ke arah komputernya, dan detik itu pula Jeonghan bersumpah dia benci pria yang baru saja memanggilnya dengan kata Yoon. 

'Apaan orang arogan begitu kok bisa jadi kepala divisi di sini, udah sinting kali orang-orang milih dia' Gumamnya tidak henti-henti seraya mengisi data pada website perusahaan.

[][][][][][][][][][]

"Heh sat, ikut gak makan-makan malam ini?"

"Heh Cheol, lo bisa gak sekali aja manggil gue dengan nama yang benar?"

"Aelah, kita udah kenal berapa lama sih? masa harus manggil nama, yang beda dikit dong"

"Ngomong sana sama pacar lo kalau mau manggil yang beda"

"Asikk ada yang cemburu nih"

"Tolol"

Pria bernama Seungcheol tadi hanya tertawa kencang diseberang sana, sambil memegang perutnya juga handphone untuk tetap berada di sebelah posisinya.

"Parah, bikin ngakak aja lo han. Yaudah mau kagak ikut? Gratis ini"

"Dalam rangka apa sih, makan-makan mulu. Kali ini acaranya siapa emang?"

"Lah lupa? acara penyambutan kepala divisi yang baru lah, si Mingyu"

Jeonghan hampir mengumpat ketika mendengar nama pria tersebut, baru kemarin dia mengatakan membenci pria itu, malam ini nama pria tersebut muncul lagi di kehidupannya.

"Gimana han?"

"Malas ah gue, pengen rebahan aja"

"Rebahan mulu, mati lo ntar"

"Sembarangan banget mulut lo ya Choi Seungcheol"

"Ada penelitiannya ya goblok! ayo ikut aja lah kali ini penyambutannya gak main-main, lo bakal nyesal gak ikut!"

"Di mana emang?"

"Tebak coba di mana? Awalnya A"

"Apaan sih, ribet banget tinggal kasih tau aja"

"Yaelah tebak aja dulu biar makin seru, gue kasih clue lagi restoran yang paling lo idam-in dari lama"

"Hmmm, awalan A paling gue idam-in??? Masa AB Steak sih?"

Hening...  
Tidak ada sahutan dari orang diseberang sana.

"Heh, Cheol! Jawab kali, masa AB Steak?!"

"Lo feelingnya emang Kuat banget ya!!! Iya BENAR AB STEAK BROOOO, gila gak lo???"

Kali ini giliran Jeonghan yang terdiam, dia tidak sedang bermimpi kan? AB Steak? Yang benar saja, ini adalah restoran favoritnya yang sekaligus menjadi restoran paling jarang dia datangi, ralat bukan paling jarang tapi hampir tidak pernah. 

Pernah sih sekali, itu juga karena menemani sepupu dari ayahnya yang sebenarnya Jeonghan tidak suka, hari itu dia terpaksa terlihat bahagia hanya karena mengincar kesempatan untuk dapat ikut makan gratis di AB Steak, jadinya dia harus bertahan hampir 2 jam mendengar sepupunya itu memamerkan segala prestasi dan betapa terkenalnya dirinya. Jeonghan hampir gila mendengarnya saat itu tapi setidaknya AB Steak sepadan dengan hal tersebut.

Sebenarnya Jeonghan mampu saja makan di restoran tersebut, tapi ya dengan catatan setelahnya dia hanya makan mie instan. Maka dari itu daripada mengeluarkan semua gajinya untuk sekali makan di restoran tersebut, Jeonghan memilih untuk menabungnya siapa tau dapat ia gunakan untuk membuat usaha, pikirnya.

Tapi kata-kata yang baru keluar dari mulut sahabatnya diseberang panggilan ini benar-benar mengetes kesabaran Jeonghan.

'Kalau gue gk pergi, hangus kesempatan makan di AB Steak dan dibayarin. Nunggu Seungcheol gak mungkin, itu orang sama melaratnya kaya gue. Tapi kalau gue ikut otomatis gue ketemu orang sinting itu lagi? Eh tapi kan yang ikut banyak, gak mungkin gue bisa ada kesempatan ketemu bahkan bicara sama tu orang'

"Gimana ikut gak lo? Gue jemput deh"

"Hah? pakai apa? Grab? MRT?"

"Sialan, lo kira gue gak modal.. ada dong, Intinya sekarang itu, lo ikut atau enggak?"

hening sejenak sebelum Jeonghan memberikan jawabannya.  
"Ikut deh, jemput gue malam ini"

"Wadidaw siap paduka, gitu dong sekali-kali keluar"

"Banyak bacot lo"

Dan sambungan panggilan pun terputus setelah diakhiri dengan kekehan dari Seungcheol. Jeonghan dengan sigap mempersiapkan dirinya, tidak sabar mencium aroma steak.

Tepat pukul 7.10 malam Seungcheol mengirimi pesan kepada Jeonghan bahwa dia sudah berada di depan rumah Jeonghan.

Jeonghan berlari kecil melewati jalan setepak kecil di pekarangan rumahnya.  
Matanya memandang mobil yang terparkir dibahu jalan depan rumahnya.  
Segara setelah menutup pagar rumahnya, Jeonghan pun membuka pintu depan sebelah kiri dari mobil tersebut.

"Eehh eehh, lo duduk belakang"

"Hah?"

"Hah hoh hah, lo duduk belakang lah kan gue di depan, atau lo mau duduk di sini?"

Jeonghan sedikit memiringkan kepalanya, kebingungan dengan kata-kata Seungcheol. 

"Ini lo mesan grab ya? Gue kira bawa mobil bokap lo"

suara deheman yang asalnya bukan dari Seungcheol membuat Jeonghan memincingkan matanya.

"Lo?"

"Kenapa? Gue mirip supir grab ya?"

Jantung Jeonghan hampir lepas dari tempatnya ketika melihat wajah orang yang berada di kursi pengemudi.

Sesudah adegan terkejut yang dialami Jeonghan yang dapat ia lakukan sekarang hanyalah mengumpat penuh di dalam hatinya, tentu saja objek utamanya adalah pria yang sedang duduk tertawa di kursi penumpang yang ada di depan.

Bisa-bisanya Seungcheol dengan enteng mengajak dirinya satu mobil dengan pria yang kemarin baru saja membuat dirinya jengkel setengah mati, ralat bahkan menaiki mobil milik orang tersebut.

"Asik udah sampai, perut gue udah bunyi ini dari tadi" Ucap Seungcheol ketika mobil Mingyu mulai masuk ke dalam area parkir AB Steak.

Sedangkan disisi belakang, hanya ada wajah suram milik Jeonghan. Belum juga dirinya selesai mengumpat kepada salah satu objek di depannya, objek yang satunya sudah datang lagi untuk membuatnya semakin jengkel.

"Ambilin dong dompet gue di saku jas"

"Hah?"

"Itu dompet gue, di saku jas yg digantung"

'Cih apa sih ni orang udah gak bilang tolong, nyuruh nyuruh lagi'

"Oh iya tolong, oke bentar gue ambil"

Nada Jeonghan sedikit sarkas tetapi tidak digubris sama sekali oleh pria tersebut.

"Nih" Jeonghan menyerahkan dompet tersebut.

Tanpa ada sahutan balik, Mingyu hanya mengambil dompet tersebut kemudian kembali fokus untuk memarkirkan mobilnya.

Rasa kesal Jeonghan sekarang mungkin sudah menjadi-jadi, ketika mobil tersebut sudah terparkir Jeonghan memutuskan untuk langsung keluar dan masuk ke dalam restoran tersebut, mengikuti Joshua yang juga karyawan di divisi mereka.

"Teman lo kaya benci gitu gak sih sama gue?"

"Bukan teman tapi sahabat"

"Iye serah deh, tapi ya itu kayanya doi dendam sama gue. Baru juga masuk sehari udah ada yang gak suka aja sama gue"

"Yaelah lo-nya kali emang nyebalin, kaya tadi masa lo minta tolong ambilin dompet tapi kagak pakai kata tolong terus pas udah dikasih lo gak bilang makasih.. itu anak paling benci model orang begitu sih, info-info aja ini mah buat lo, siapa tau butuh"

"Bercanda lo? butuh buat apaan juga, lagian kebiasaan kelamaan di negara orang... gak ada begituannya bro. Yaudalah ntar gue minta maaf"

Mingyu dan Seungcheol kemudian masuk ke dalam restoran dengan diiringi tawa dari Seungcheol ketika mendengar keluh kesah Mingyu saat bersekolah di Prancis.

Malam itu dilewati dengan santai, semua menikmati menu pesanan masing-masing. Mingyu berbincang dengan beberapa rekan, berkenalan dan bercengkrama sambil bertukar lelucon satu sama lain, yang sayangnya kebanyakan dari lelucon itu Mingyu sudah lupa karena terlalu lama berada di negara orang.

Saat itu, ketika Mingyu meneguk satu sisa seperempat gelas dari winenya, sebuah tepukan di pundaknya diberikan oleh seseorang.

"Gyu, gue balik deluan ya" Ucap orang tersebut.

"Lah kenapa Cheol? gak jadi balik sama gue?"

"Udah di jemput pacar gue nih, ada janji mau ke kokas" Ucap Cheol dengan mata kanan yang sedikit menyempit tanda bahwa dia meminta pertimbangan dari Gyu untuk memberi izin.

"Yaahh, yaudah deh gapapa... hati-hati lo jangan malah dibawa ke apart"

"Yaelah, gue bukan begitu kali... gue bawa nikah dulu nah baru deh apart"

Mingyu hanya tertawa mendengar penuturan dari Seungcheol sebelum akhirnya dirinya tersadar akan satu hal.

"Eh anjir, Itu teman lo jadinya balik sama siapa?"

"Gyu... gyu, ya tolonglah ini gue mau pacaran masa ngantar dia dulu. Lo kan teman gue, antarin ya"

"Wah wah gak bisa gitu lah"

"Ayo aja lah, please banget ini... gue perlu lo bro"

"Aelah masa gue jadi tumbal, yaudah lah iya iya"

Seungcheol bersorak kemudian pergi setelah menepuk pundak milik Mingyu, yang ditepuk hanya bisa pasrah membayangkan bahwa dirinya harus satu mobil dengan Jeonghan.

"Seungcheol mana?"

'Pucuk dicinta, wulam pun tiba' begitu kata pepatah yang dapat digunakan oleh Mingyu untuk menggambarkan situasinya saat ini, dua kata yang membuat Mingyu bergidik ngeri, mencoba menjawab dengan terbata-bata.

"Udah balik tadi"

Wajah Jeonghan sontak berubah, memandang Mingyu dengan terkejut juga sinis.

"Maksud Lo?"

"Iya udah balik, sama pacarnya tadi".

"Sialan Seungcheol, gila emang ya tu orang" Ucap Jeonghan sembari mengeluarkan handphonenya berniat membuat panggilan ke nomor Seungcheol yang sialnya tidak diangkat oleh Seungcheol sampai dengan panggilan ke 5.

"Gila emang ini orang ya, gue ditinggal sendiri"

Mingyu yang berdiri di sebelah Jeonghan hanya terdiam memaku mendengar semua perkataan Jeonghan.

"Gue antarin, gimana?"

Tidak ada balasan, hanya lirikan kecil yang diberikan Jeonghan yang kemudian lebih memilih fokus melihat handphonenya.

Ketika malam semakin larut dan satu per satu dari para karyawan kantor mereka yang ada di restoran tersebut beranjak pulang, Jeonghan hanya dapat memandang lirih, sialnya bagi Jeonghan adalah dia tidak sedekat itu dengan orang-orang kantor ditambah dengan egonya yang tinggi menyulitkan dia untuk meminta tolong jika tidak ditawari dahulu, namun yang lebih sial adalah Mingyu yang berdiri dibelakangnya membuat Jeonghan yakin tidak ada yang mau menawari dirinya pulang bersama adalah karena mereka berpikir dia akan pulang bersama Mingyu.

Ketika akhirnya handphonenya mati, lengkap sudah kesialan Jeonghan malam itu. Tidak ada yang menawari pulang, tidak dapat memesan ojek online, dan parahnya pria tinggi yang menyebalkan itu terus berdiri dibelakangnya.

"Han, gue antarin yuk... mau gak? Udah malam juga nih, gue gak enak sama Seungcheol kalau biarin lo balik sendiri, gue udah janji tadi sama dia Han"

Kali ini tubuh Jeonghan sepenuhnya berdiri menghadap Mingyu.

"Ehh, gue salah manggil ya? Tapi gue dengar Seungcheol manggil lo Han, jadi gapapa kan?"

"Yaudah lah gapapa, Hp gue mati juga ini"

"Maksudnya?"

"Yaudah gue terima tawaran lo"

Jeonghan berjalan lebih dulu membuat Mingyu bingung dengan perkataannya tadi tapi ketika mereka sampai pada tempat di mana mobil Mingyu terparkir barulah Mingyu mengerti maksudnya.

Setelahnya yang ada hanyalah keheningan antara dua anak manusia di dalam satu mobil, sebelum akhirnya dipecah oleh Mingyu yang sekonyong-konyong meminta maaf kepada Jeonghan.

Sementara itu Jeonghan yang ada disebelahnya tidak memberikan respon apapun kecuali kata 'ya' 

'aneh' batinnya tapi sekejap kemudian dia sadar kemana arah kata maaf itu ditunjukan ketika Mingyu membuka mulutnya untuk menjelaskan.

Dan entah bagaimana, malam itu rasa kesal Jeonghan kepada Mingyu berkurang, setidaknya 20%.

[][][][][]

Setelah kejadian malam itu, frekuensi Mingyu dan Jeonghan bertemu semakin bertambah. Entah melalui rapat divisi, atau Jeonghan yang diminta datang ke dalam ruangan Mingyu untuk memberikan penjelasan mengenai web editing milik kantor dan segalanya yang berhubungan dengan editing, bahkan bertemu ketika makan siang yang disponsori oleh Seungcheol, hingga beberapa momen yang tidak dapat Jeonghan bayangkan sebelumnya akan ia lakukan bersama Mingyu yaitu ketika beberapa kali Mingyu menemani dirinya lembur bahkan mengantar dirinya pulang.

Seperti malam ini, Mingyu kembali mengantarkan dirinya pulang ke rumah dan ini adalah yang ke 3 kalinya dalam bulan ini.

"Udah sampai nih"

"Iya Mingyu, gue juga liat itu pagar rumah gue"

Mingyu hanya terkekeh pelan, sementara Jeonghan tidak akan menyangka akan bisa melontarkan canda kepada pria disampingnya ini seperti sekarang.

"Han, ini udah mau setahun kan ya gue kerja dan kinerja kita juga semakin baik. Kemarin divisi kita dapat pujian dari Manager pemasaran"

"Syukur deh, berarti gak sia-sia lembur gue"

"Lah iya juga sih" 

Tawa keduanya mengisi keadaan mobil yang gelap tersebut.

"Gak sia-sia juga gue nemanin lo lembur"

"Hooh, betul! Tapi lo nih aneh banget tau, masa sih mau aja nemanin gue lembur gini"

"Ya gimana lagi, soalnya gue kalau pulang kerja bingung mau ngapain selain tidur di apart"

"Yaudah kalau gitu lo sering-sering aja nemanin gue lembur"

"Boleh nih jadinya?"

"Lah yang gak bolehin siapa emang?"

"Gak ada sih" Jawab Mingyu yang kemudian menyenderkan kepalanya ke setir mobil.

"Tapi dulu kan, kita awal kenal kurang baik gitu kok bisa jadi baik gini ya?"

"Ihh au deh, lo nyebelin paling pas awal kenal"

"Iya deh iya, maaf ya Yoon Jeonghan kalau seorang Kim Mingyu ini diawal pertemuan nyebelin, tapi sekarang udah enggak kan?"

"Apa sih Mingyu ah, lebay. Iya dimaafin, maafin juga yaa" Jeonghan menjawan dengan memiringkan kepalanya disertai senyum yang membuat matanya menyipit menghadap ke arah Mingyu. Yang ditatap hanya balas tersenyum memandang kelakuan pria dihadapannya.

"Lo manis Han"

"Iya tau kok, gue emang manis karena banyak yang bilang juga"

"Mau gak pacaran sama gue?"

Jeonghan terkejut, Mingyu hanya memberikan senyuman yang menampilkan taringnya.

"Lo ngelawak?"

"Enggak, gue benaran. Pacaran sama gue yuk. Gue suka sama lo dan sekarang udah ditahap sayang"

Jeonghan sekali lagi hanya terdiam, mencoba mencerna perkataan Mingyu.

"Kecepatan gak sih?"

"You can take your time, Mr. Yoon. I will wait for you"

"Kasih gue waktu ya, gue gak mau patah hati kaya yang dulu-dulu"

Elusan lembut di pipi Jeonghan serta anggukan kepala yang diberikan Mingyu menjadi tanda persetujuannya.

Hari-hari setelahnya kepala Jeonghan selalu diisi dengan kejadian malam itu, pernyataan cinta dari Mingyu.

Seminggu berlalu dan seminggu itu juga Jeonghan menghindar untuk tidak bertemu dengan Mingyu, dengan alasan masih ingin berpikir untuk mengambil keputusan yang tepat.

Meski Jeonghan tau keimplusifannya akan membawa dirinya hanya ke satu pilihan dan pilihan itu terpampang nyata ketika dirinya kembali harus lembur dan di tempat itu, di toilet kantor itu dia bertemu Mingyu kembali, setelah menghindari manusia jangkung itu selama seminggu lebih.

"Gue mau" Jawabnya ketika Mingyu menawarkan diri untuk menemaninya lembur malam itu.

"Mau gue temanin?"

"Mau pacaran sama lo" 

Dan malam itu, bukannya lembur untuk menyelesaikan pekerjaannya tetapi Jeonghan yang malah menginap di apartemen Mingyu, bercerita semalaman mengenai kisah percintaannya di masa lalu hingga akhirnya dia yang tertidur pulas dipelukan Mingyu. 

[][][][][]

Keimplusifan lainnya yang Jeonghan lakukan adalah ketika menerima tawaran menikah dari Mingyu yang tepat pada akhir tahun ketika usia hubungan mereka mencapai satu tahun, dia dan Mingyu menikah di salah satu hotel bintang lima di Jakarta, salahkan Mingyu dan keluarganya yang memiliki banyak sekali relasi sehingga mengharuskan mereka mengadakan acara besar.

Jeonghan tahu akan banyak rintangan yang mereka hadapi tetapi Jeonghan tetap memilih menerima ajakan Mingyu. Dia tahu Mingyu akan menjadikannya satu-satunya tuan atas dirinya dan hatinya.

[][][][]

Setahun lebih bersama, Mingyu tahu bahwa Jeonghan bukanlah orang yang senang melakukan aktivitas yang mengurus tenaga dan bukanlah orang yang senang ditundukan, semua harus dia yang menundukan tetapi setelah setahun lebih hidup bersama Mingyu, olahraga yang menjadi musuh utama Jeonghan malah berbalik menjadi aktivitas favoritenya bahkan urusan ranjang sendiri, Jeonghan harus mengalah dan mengakui bahwa dia lemah ketika sudah berada dibawah kungkungan Mingyu. Hal lain mungkin boleh jadi Jeonghan yang mengendalikan tetapi ketika mereka berada di atas ranjang yang sama, Jeonghan sepenuhnya milik Mingyu.

Keimplusifan lainnya yang Jeonghan lakukan adalah berharap bahwa hubungannya bersama Mingyu akan bertahan selamanya dan seperti bagaimana Seungcheol pernah berkata sebelumnya bahwa insting Jeonghan adalah yang terbaik, kali ini Jeonghan juga berharap bahwa instingnya akan benar. 

Bahwa dia dan Mingyu akan bersama selamanya.


End file.
